The First Power Problem
by KevIsTehAwesomeness
Summary: I came across the Boo is Violet Pixar theory, and had to write this short oneshot prequel, playing to it. Similar to Jack-Jack, two year old Violet is still getting used to her powers. The day of the night she encounters Sulley.


General Update: I'm working on a few of my original stories at the moment, which you can keep up to date with on my FictionPress: KevWritesStories, which is why there's been no upates in anything here lately but I came across the Boo is Violet theory and had to write this little oneshot, so enjoy!

Note: I know their eyes are different but I'm going on the fact that her eyes change colour once her forcefield powers bloom, due to it being energy within her, but that won't happen until much later after this.

Helen Parr, also known as the superhero Elastigirl, pinned some scribbled drawings onto the kitchen fridge. Her two year old daughter, Violet, had drawn them the other day. They were pictures of Violet's imaginary friend she'd said was called Mary. Helen thought nothing of this, as it was very common for kids her age to have imaginary friends, and having one provided Violet with a creative outlet, and Helen figured that was exactly what she needed to come to terms with what was happening to her. Just as she pinned the last drawing, Helen heard a crash come from Violet's room, and she ran upstairs as fast as she could.

"Violet, honey?!" she called into the room as she opened the door.

To see that her daughter was nowhere to be seen, and some books had been knocked off a shelf. Helen walked into the room, eyeing every corner for movement as she packed up the books.

"Violet?" she called her daughter, "Oh, Violet, where are you?"

Helen wasn't phased by the empty room, because she was a super. And so was her husband. Which meant they'd produced a super child. But Violet hadn't inherited any of their powers, she'd inherited one of her own. One of those was invisibility. And she loved using that, especially when she was in a playful mood. So Helen had just assumed Violet was in another one of her playful moods and playing hide and seek with her.

"Oh, where, oh where could my Violet be?" Helen asked the empty room, checking everywhere for the slight sense of movement.

She looked under the sheets, under the bed itself, under any space her little two year old could be able to fit herself. She even opened Violet's florally wardrobe. It wouldn't be surprising that she'd managed to open the door, being a super child, it wouldn't be too hard to lift heavy things that a normal child wouldn't. Helen rummaged through some clothes in the closest, hoping to hit her invisible daughter with something, revealing her spot. But there was still nothing. Sighing, and giving a roll of her eyes, Helen closed the door. It was getting more and more difficult to deal with Violet's uncontrollable power. Being two years old, she should have full control of any powers she had by now, Helen remembered she was able to control her flexibility when she was one and a half, so she was concerned about her daughter in more ways than one. Luckily for Helen, though, she and her husband had worked out a surefire way to get Violet to reveal herself.

"Violet, that's enough, honey" she said to the emptiness, and reaching into her pocket, pulled out a treat, "Cookie?"

Helen looked around the room, and there was still no sign of her daughter. Getting slightly worried, she tried again.

"Cookie?" Helen said, louder this time, making sure Violet could hear her.

But still no reappearance. Cookies always worked, and this time it wasn't. This got Helen in a panic. Shoving the cookie back in her pocket, she ran downstairs and picked up the phone, calling her husband. But as she dialled the number, she noticed the front door had been left slightly ajar.

Bob Parr, known to most of the world as the superhero Mr. Incredible, was driving in his car on the way home from his day job, when his phone in his car, which also doubled as his Incredible in times of need, started ringing. Pressing a button where the radio was, he answered it.

"Yello?" Bob said.

"Bob!" Helen began frantically yelling.

"Whoa! Helen! Tone it down! What's up?" Bob asked his wife.

"It's Violet!" Helen replied, almost in tears, "She's disappeared again!"

This caused Bob to stop his car, and park it on the side of the street he was in. It got him a little worried too. But he knew alot of the times this happened, Violet would just be somewhere in the house.

"Relax, honey," Bob tried comforting his spouse, "Did you look around? Did you check her room?"

"Yes, Bob! I checked everywhere!" Helen was saying, "I even tried the cookie thing, which never fails! I'm scared, Bob!"

"Honey, I'm sure she's just in a really excited mood," Bob said, "Just cause the cookie thing always works, doesn't mean it's going to work all the time. She's probably in the house somewhere"

"No, but, Bob...," Helen trailed, "The front door, it's been left ajar...What if she went outside?"

Now this concerned Bob a little more, his two year old daughter who could turn invisible could be wandering the dangerous street's of this city.

"Look, keep searching the house, I'm almost home anyway, but I'll keep a lookout, okay?" Bob told her.

"Okay.." Helen said as Bob ended the call.

Bob leaned back on his car seat, looking out at the sky. Why did their first kid's power have to be invisiblity? The hardest power any super parent would probably have to deal with. While he was thinking, he heard a knock at the opposite door of the car. Looking to that side, he couldn't see anybody. But there was definitely a knock, as it knocked again. Raising an eyebrow, Bob leaned over the seat and opened the door to see...

"Boo!"

There she was, his little pig-tailed daughter, in her pink hoodie and blue tracksuits. Giving a sigh of relief, he bent down and picked up Violet, who gave a giggle of joy.

"Now how did you manage to make your way here all by yourself?" Bob asked her.

Violet simply gave another giggle as a reply.

"You shouldn't go leaving the house invisible, do you understand Violet?" Bob scolded his daughter, "Disappear to street, no cookie, yeah?"

"Cookie?" Violet asked him.

"No, Violet naughty" Bob told her, shaking his head.

"Aw, boo" Violet sighed, her grin fading.

"Now you stay put, and we'll go home, okay?" Bob said.

"Oh, dear!" Bob heard an elderly lady's voice, "Can someone please help me?"

Bob looked out the window of his car and noticed just a few feet down the road, an elderly lady was looking at a tree with a terrified expression. Moving his gaze to the top of the tree, he noticed a gray cat was stuck up felt movement on his lap and looked back down to see Violet was standing on him, her hands against the window, staring out it up at the cat.

"Kitty!" she said.

"Yes, that kitty's in trouble" Bob told his daughter.

He knew he had to help that lady, it was a superhero's duty. And no problem was too small for Mr. Incredible. He picked up Violet and put her back on the seat, still standing.

"Okay, Violet," he said as he put his mask on, "Stay there and watch Daddy, okay? This is what powers are for"

"Dada?" Violet asked.

"Stay, and you'll get a cookie" Bob said as he took his casual clothes off, revealing his blue Mr. Incredible suit underneath.

"Cookie!" Violet exclaimed gleefully.

"Yes, stay, cookie" Bob reiterated as he shut the car door, and ran up to the elderly lady.

"Cookie!" Violet exclaimed again, placing her hands and face against the car window, watching her father.

"Mr. Incredible!" The elderly woman exclaimed as Bob reached her, "Thank goodness you're here! My poor Fluffy is stuck up in that tree!"

"Don't worry, Ma'am, I'll get him down!" Bob told her, facing the tree, "Alright, Fuffy, stay calm, you'll be down soon enough!"

Bob carefully grabbed the tree and gently lifted it out of the ground, tilting it slowly until the branch Fluffy was on the end of, was close to the woman. As the cat got closer to it's owner, it jumped onto her shoulder and purred her.

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Incredible.." The woman said as Bob placed the tree back into the ground.

"It's nothing, ma'am," Bob said, "Just doing a hero's job"

"Oh, but I must repay you, I don't know what I'd do if I could never get Fluffy down..." The woman said, scrummaging in her handbag.

"No repayment needed, honestly" Bob stated.

"Oh! Take these!" she said, placing a pair of earred headbands on his head, "Cat ears to remember Fluffy by!

And with that the woman and cat walked off. Bob looked up at the "cat ears", which loked more like horns to him, and shrugged. Then realising how dark it was starting to get ran back to his car, remembering Violet was still in it. Thankfully, she was still there, face planted to the window. Bob opened the door as she stepped back, and noticeed the cat ears.

"Kitty!" she said, giving Bob a giant hug.

"Yes, daddy does look like a kitty, doesn't he?" Bob said as he took his mask off and drove back to the house.

Helen was pacing up and down the living room when Bob entered, wearing his supersuit and what looked like gray devil horns on his head. But the first thing she noticed was that her precious daughter was by his hand, and she gave a sigh of relief running up to them, and giving Violet a hug.

"Oh thank goodness!" she said, "Don't do that again, Violet, okay?"

"Cookie?!" Violet asked enthusiasticallyas Helen placed her back down.

"Oh no, I think it's bed time for you, young lady," Helen told her grabbing her by the hand, and leading her grimacing daughter upstairs to her room.

When they got in her room, Helen removed Violet's hoodie and pants, and dressed her in her nightly purple pyjamas and long pink nightgown. Gently lifting her up, and placing her under the covers, Helen gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"You've got to learn to get those powers under control, honey," she said as she left the room, "For everyone's sake"

And with that, Helen shut the door. But as Violet lay her head to the pillow, she thought she'd heard a noise. Looking up, she wondered what it was. She heard it again, and this time noticed it was coming from her cupboard. Getting out of bed excitedly but quietly, she turned invisble as her wardrobe door opened and she noticed a large figure peek in. Being invisible you couldn't tell, but she was smiling and wanted to play with whoever that was, so she made her way towards the cupboard unnoticed...

And now you watch Monsters Inc.!


End file.
